


Quirkless Trainer Izuku wants to battle!

by Angrykarin666



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Big Brother Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Crossover, Cute, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a Todoroki, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I'm in a mood for pokemon rn, Inko is best mom, M/M, Other, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Self-Indulgent, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, dad for one, totally self-indulgent, will update chars and ships as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666
Summary: Welcome to the wonderful world of Pokemon trainers and Heroics! Midoriya Izuku, a quirkless trainer, has made it into UA with the help of his team. Follow him and his friends/family as they train to be the very best!This is a blend of the BNHA and Pokemon Universes. Quirks and pokemon exist in this.





	1. Meeting the Midoriyas

The world Izuku lived in was a strange and wonderful place. It was filled with extraordinary creatures called pokemon and people gifted with extraordinary abilities called quirks. In this world heroes, monsters, villains, and trainers of all kinds existed and thrived. Most got their first pokemon from their parents, those that didn't - or those needing one more tailored to their quirk than their parents' - were gifted a starter at 10 years old by a teacher or pokemon professor. And most people developed their quirk at about 3-4 years old, the age one's parents usually give them their starter.

Izuku didn't develop a quirk.

He was part of the ever-shrinking population of people that were quirkless, despite the fact that both of his parents had quirks. This left him teased and bullied often by his peers, especially his best friend and self-proclaimed rival Bakugou Katsuki. 

At least Izuku had his pokemon...

The green haired boy was given 3 starters by his parents, a fact that his fellow 4 year olds were envious of at the time. His mother gave him a male Buneary, whose mother was her own Lopunny, which the boy named Gutsy. His father gave him a male Riolu, bred from his nigh undefeated Lucario, which Izuku named Scrappy. And from the both of his parents together he was given a female Eevee, one of two offspring from his mother's Espeon and father's Umbreon. The other Eevee went to his older brother, Tomura, when he was adopted into the family before Izuku was born.

The greenette smiled whenever he remembered people's reactions to his trio of starters. Having more than one was relatively common in mixed quirk households, though three was a bit more than usual. No, what drew people's attention was something else that made the three special... All three of his starters were shiny. 

Gutsy was often being a point of teasing, with his "girly" pink puffs of fur instead of the standard cream. Though that just made beating his opponents with his cutesy "lame" normal type all the more enjoyable. Scrappy was a bright gold where his sire was blue, his neck band blue-silver where it should have been gold. Contrary to his name Scrappy was very regal and elegant, even when he was kicking his opponent's butt. But no one drew eyes quite like Moxie. She was often perched on Izuku's shoulder, her silvery brown coat and vibrantly colored ribbon of her soothe bell drawing the eyes of all the boy passed without fail.

Kacchan used to be the most vocal about how such rare pokemon were wasted on a pathetic Deku like him... But that was before Moxie had made her displeasure known by biting the blonde's partner on the tail, **hard**. Katsuki learned to hold his tongue about his rival around the fox around the time his Charmander developed a pathological fear of the tiny normal type that sent him scurrying as far up the explosive trainer's body to get out of her biting range. Much to Bakugou's chagrin this behavior stayed through their evolutions, to the amusement of any watching.

It was hard not to laugh when a larger than average Charizard climbed their trainer to perch precariously on their shoulders in order to avoid a nip from a tiny blue Sylveon. 

 

\-----

 

For Bakugou Katsuki there was a lot of pressure to be great. Not from his parents or Deku, which is part of what made the blonde secretly glad that the other boy was so intent on being his rival and self-proclaimed best friend. Not that he'd ever admit that to the other boy's face, even under threat of torture. 

All the teachers, adults, and children he'd ever met saw his quirk and team and proclaimed him the future champion. Sure, Katsuki liked the idea of being champion someday but that didn't mean he liked other people telling him that all the time. For all they knew he was planning on following in his mom's footsteps to be a contest winner, doing performances and showings instead of battles. Or joining his dad in exciting world of business. He wasn't, but they didn't know that.

Katsuki's mother Mitsuki gave him his Chimchar, a fiery girl he named Natsumi. His father Masaru meanwhile gave him Ryou, his Charmander. And, as though his two weren't enough, the school's pokemon professor gave him a Cyndaquil a full 6 years earlier than he should've to "better complement his quirk". The explosion quirked boy held in his frustration and accepted the fire type anyways, naming her Honey. 

At first the fire type trainer was confused as to why his objectively weaker rival Deku was kicking everyone's asses in battles, with some of the lamest and least useful starters he could've been given, even Katsuki himself. Then the blonde realized that, aside from himself and Deku, no one actually gave much of a shit about their pokemon beyond their use as tools for battle or physical beauty at school. And among adults only their parents and those with companion pokemon, not battle partners, seemed to do the same.

That realization pissed the explosive boy off something fierce.

From that day on the animosity between the boys seemed to evaporate, mellowing them out a bit. Katsuki still yelled and picked fights, but it was playful again. The teasing was fond an in jest rather than serious, though it took some time for one to realize that... Unless you were Izuku of course. Now both boys had somewhat eased back into a friendly rivalry, though one still would never admit to calling the other their friend. They were both accepted into UA, the best school for heroes and trainers alike in Japan - if not the world. The 15 year olds were eager to see what awaited them and their teams there.

 

\-----

 

Izuku awoke to his Sylveon Moxie's baby blue paws patting his freckled cheek intently, as they did every morning. Stretching like a cat the teen sat up and smiled at his team, which were scattered around his room.

Moxie was standing in his lap, eagerly rubbing her head against his palm to demand pets for her job well done of waking him. Sitting on the floor beside his bed was Gutsy, Scrappy having claimed the foot of his bed to curl up last night. Both his Lopunny and his Lucario were currently alert, staring at him like they often did when he moved. The greenette swore they were doing it to guess what kind of day he was having, since the pair of males' behavior always changed specifically to improve his mood. Turning his gaze to his closet Izuku smiled at Izumi, his female Decidueye, as she slept in his closet. She looked cute with her head tucked in her wing, standing completely upright in the enclosed space.

Beside his desk, in a pet bed that was now far too small for him, sat his Chesnaught Valor. The grass type was half curled in a ball, the tiny armored form of Izuku's newest team member Wimpy asleep in his lap. Wimpy's addition to his team was nearly a year ago now, Izuku mused as he looked at the Wimpod fondly. He was being tormented by a bunch of wild Poochyena, which his at the time Quilladin had scared off so the greenette could heal the little isopod. The skittish little bug type had followed them home and the rest was history.

"Morning everyone." the teen yawned, waking the dozing trio. As he got out of bed and dressed in his new uniform he saw Izumi ruffling her feathers and Valor shifting Wimpy to rest on top of his armored back from the corner of his eye. His pokemon were so cute sometimes. Patting them all as he passed Izuku walked out of his room and to the dining room, his pokemon trailing after him like ducklings. The teen's mother Inko giggled when she noticed that very same comparison from her seat at the table, petting her Espeon as she lounged across her lap.

"Good morning Izuku, excited for your first day?"

"Very." the greenette replied as he dished out breakfast for himself and his team. Once they were finished his mother caught his attention again "Your father sent us presents from the new region he's in. Mine's some dresses and jewelry, though he did promise to catch me a psychic type when he finds one." The teen's green eyes were drawn to his mother's Gardevoir, who had delicately passed a very pink egg to him only for Izumi to steal it for herself. Oh well, at least he knows it's in good hands. The owl's probably been feeling broody, now that he thinks about her recent behavior. He should find her a boyfriend...

Shaking his head to get out of that train of thought Izuku asks "Where is he now?"

"Alola." Inko replied as she watched him gather his bag fondly. "He should be home for a bit after that though, at least until he gets drawn in by a new region."

It never ceased to amaze the quirkless boy just how strongly his parents loved each other, the lengths they would go to to prove how much they cared despite how much time they spent apart. Hisashi was the definition of a wandering trainer, always exploring abroad in an endless journey to train his perfect team until he takes the title of Champion. Inko meanwhile was a psychic type trainer who had left that life behind after children came into their lives, first through adoption and later through Izuku's birth. The only trainer to ever crush his father in battle had settled down as a housewife, with him no less! And the pair were still as smitten with each other as the day Hisashi finally beat her in battle, narrow as the victory was, and asked Inko to marry him.

Hell! They were still as smitten as the day the telekinetic first beat his father in battle, stealing his heart in the process.

His parents' love story was something everyone who heard it wished they'd have themselves someday, none more so than Izuku and his brother. The Midoriyas were relationship goals. 

 

Speaking of his older brother. "Where's Tomura-nii?" Izuku asked, only just noting the elder boy's absence. The green haired woman giggled, covering her mouth to hide her vulpine smile "He called last night to say he was staying at his **friend's** house. That fire and ghost type trainer with the burns and piercings that he talks so much about."

The younger greenette snorted "You mean Dabi? The guy he **says** is annoying but moons over so much it's obvious to anyone with eyes that he's crushing on him?"

"Yes, that one."

"I'm totally ribbing him about that later." Izuku stated as he slipped on his red sneakers, Moxie trilling playfully on his shoulder in agreement. Sending all his team except for Izumi and Moxie into their pokeballs he turned to hug his mom. "Bye mom, we're off to school."

"Have a nice day sweetheart." Inko replied, squeezing once before watching him run out the door with his Decidueye in close pursuit. The call of "See ya!" an afterthought as he hurries off to join his rival at their dream school. Her boys have grown so fast.


	2. Tomura's team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm pausing from Izuku's day to do a flashback of Tomura's. It explains how he got his team, became a Midoriya, met Dabi and more and should end in current time (same day as last chapter, but in Dabi's apartment).
> 
> I apologize if that bugs you, but I haven't worked out the Pokemon teams for the UA staff/students yet. So i'm having some trouble writing the first day of school as a result. Suggestions are welcome and appreciated for characters' teams.
> 
> On to the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> Blood and gore and other heavy subjects in this chapter! Take care when you read!

It was raining. It was as though the very sky itself was weeping with the tiny child curled in the alley far from his now abandoned once home. The ratty house was in disrepair long before what happened to the child's father, red eyes cried harder at the vivid memories of the not so distant days where the man he'd called father would yell and scream at him about that. As though the state of their house was Tenko's fault somehow... 

He always yelled at Tenko, blaming him for everything. Hitting him sometimes when he was really mad or his breath smelled funny. But Father was all the pale blue haired child had ever had or known, he needed him. At least he used to think so... But that was before the accident.

Father had yelled and screamed and grabbed Tenko by the hair so hard it hurt. The toddler was afraid, he just wanted it to stop hurting. He didn't mean to! 

He had grabbed his father to make him stop...

Tenko remembered blood and screaming and Father looking at him with death in his eyes. He remembered the warmth on his skin where the red stained his hands, how all that was left after his quirk had done its job was a puddle of blood and ash and a single hand he was all to acquainted with, and how his lungs burned as he ran outside for the first time to try and escape. Carefully cuddling the last remaining piece of his father the boy had collapsed in an alley crying and pleading for someone to help, anyone.

Countless people passed, some with their pokemon in tow, but no one ever stopped.

It had been days now. The only thing keeping his father's hand from decomposing being the man's quirk, still working after his horrific end to keep the appendage fresh and healthy. The four year old had wept until he could weep no longer, was starving and soaked and miserable, yet he continued to cry weakly for help from passersby on overused vocal chords.

 

It wasn't a person who answered him however...

 

On his third night, rainy and terrible, Tenko was startled by a soft nudge against his arm. Snapping to look at the source he saw a tiny brown reptilian creature wearing an over-sized skull over its head. Dark eyes peered at him from the sockets with a surprising amount of understanding before the pokemon nudged his side again and moved a small distance away, turning to call to him in a cute chirping noise.

Reluctantly the boy got up, following the creature weakly for a few blocks to a ruined building with a pile of trash overtaking the dumpsters beside it. Curiously he followed it through a path to climb through the mess hidden by a plank to reach a hidden garden. It was overgrown and had a wooden structure in the corner that must have been for storing gardening tools or a barbecue at some point, but was empty aside from a pile of leaves right now. Several of the plants here were berry bushes, which Tenko and the skull adorned pokemon picked several of to eat in the safety of the latter's nest.

The boy didn't know what the pokemon's species was, or what it could do, all he could tell was that she was nice. She had chosen him and saved him when no one else would. So as he curled up with her, belly full and on a bed of sorts for once in his life, he named the pokemon Sweetheart. 

 

\-----

 

Tenko and Sweetheart had been living together on the streets for about a year, rooting through trash cans and dumpsters for things people didn't want anymore (that were, for the most part, perfectly fine and a total waste in Tenko's opinion) when Sensei found them. The man had taken one look at the filthy 5 year old wearing a severed human hand over his face and his pokemon partner, a Cubone, and offered something no one else ever had. 

Most people yelled and chased the pair off when they caught them mid dumpster dive. But this man smiled and asked them if they wanted something nicer to eat. The man had taken Tenko and Sweetheart into his arms, completely unbothered by the dead man's hand now by his face, and carried them to his home for the moment.

The man, Midoriya Hisashi, and his wife Inko had given him and the Cubone an even warmer welcome. They ended that day clean, well fed, and warm in a real bed. Inko and the few of her pokemon the pair had met hadn't resisted cuddling them, playing with Tenko's hair gently, or speaking to them softly in a way both were unfamiliar with but ached for. When the couple asked him to be part of their family the child had agreed eagerly. 

And so ended Shimura Tenko, Midoriya Tomura taking his place.

 

\-----

 

Sensei left a lot. Mom said it was because he was a wandering trainer, that journeying was in the man's blood. The green haired woman even admitted to being one herself once. Looking at her team the bluenette could see that, not many housewives he'd seen had a Metagross or Reuniclus in their party. Inko's team was almost exclusively psychic types, her Lopunny being the only exception. A type specialized team like that spoke of a battle trainer.

Tomura wanted to be one too, though like Sensei he didn't seem to like the idea of specializing his team. 

When his parents' Espeon and Umbreon had laid an egg the pair had eagerly given it to him, which he had initially been petrified by. His hands were not good at being gentle. But the Eevee that hatched was a sweet little ball of brown fluff, a female he'd hatched all by himself, which he called Babygirl. He loved the weird look he got over the choice. Everyone he battled with the cute fox or skull wearing Sweetheart would always pause at their names and start acting like an idiot just because their names were so "girly". It made his victories all the sweeter.

Currently he was exploring the trash covered Dagobah Beach, his mother lounging nearby on top of her Metagross in a way the steel behemoth rarely gets to do anymore outside of these weekly trips of the boy's, as Tomura and his partners search the junk for useful things. There's a surprising amount here. Inko was skeptical at first that he'd find anything good here until on their first trip he found an old music box filled with jewelry, a working cell phone and tv, and several precious and semi precious stones for his Cubone's rock collection. Since then she's opened up to his hobby a bit, helping him slowly clean the beach one collection of pawnable objects at a time while he uses his quirk to carefully disintegrate anything that is actually garbage.

Today he'd found a few shells, a string of pearls that looked fine save for being tangled and missing a few, a box of records and cds still in their packaging, a record player, and a few skulls and horns from various pokemon that looked interesting. The boy's mother was less happy with his skull collection, but put up with it so long as it stayed in his room. 

Climbing off the pile he was on top of and wiping his brow with the back of his hand Tomura turned to his pokemon. "You two find anything?"

Sweetheart, predictably, held out an armful of rocks for her collection. Petrified wood, a geode, a hard stone, and a small collection of element stones. The pair of water stones among her collection caught his red eyes. "Do you mind if I take the extra one of these?" The boy asked, smiling when the skull wearing reptile happily hands him one. "Thanks."

Turning to Babygirl he notices her digging at the foot of a nearby pile of trash and moves to see what she's having trouble reaching. Peering through the same gap she is he freezes when his eyes lock with a frightened pair of grey. Carefully using his decay quirk to make the small gap a little bigger he reaches in, pulling out a tiny and thin striped figure he recognizes to be a Sandile. Tomura's glad the tiny thing didn't bite him when he did, carrying the tiny crocodile to his mother with his spoils of the day.

 

The Sandile, another female according to Inko when she looked her over, was starving and frightened but otherwise fine. Feeding her and making her feel warm and safe in his room helped with both immensely. When Sensei came back he discovered that Tomura had evolved Babygirl into a Vaporeon and had named the Sandile Precious. 

 

\-----

 

When Tomura was 9 he found out his parents were having a baby.

By then he'd evolved Sweetheart into a Marowak, Precious into a Krokorok, and had added a Shuppet named Cutiepie and Cacnea named Cuddlebug to his team. Both of his new pokemon were also female. Sensei joked that it meant he must be a girl magnet. Tomura didn't really understand how that was funny.

Cutiepie had been haunting his school, scaring people out of the second floor girl's bathroom. Cuddlebug meanwhile had wandered into the school garden, prompting the students running it to do what they did to every wild pokemon they caught in their berry bushes; use their pokemon to injure it until it ran off or - in the plant type's case - fainted. Tomura had earned the former's respect by not being scared off by its tricks and had saved the latter by taking it to be healed. He then used that same Cacnea to beat the same students that had left it to die before lecturing them on their treatment of pokemon. 

The bluenette was unsure of how to feel about being an older brother. If anything the closer it got to his mother's due date the more anxious he became. It wasn't until Izuku was here, looking up at him with big green eyes from a cute freckled face, that the older boy realized that he was looking forward to being a big brother. That he liked the baby automatically, just like he did Sensei and Mom. 

Nothing bad was ever going to happen to Izuku as long as he was around. Tomura and his team would make sure of that.

 

\-----

 

Tomura hated Bakugou Katsuki. 

That ornery little shit did nothing but treat his little brother like garbage from day 1 and the decay user despised him for it. But Mitsuki and Masaru were mom's friends, and actually kind of cool, and Izuku liked the brat so the now middle schooler put up with him. And if the blonde ever challenged him to a battle, which he often did, well it was hardly Tomura's fault that the kid chose to challenge someone with a much stronger and larger team now was it. 

Today Tomura was wandering through an abandoned apartment building known for housing ghost type pokemon. He had just caught a yamask - female again, go figure - which he decided to call Princess when he walked in on another boy about his age mid-battle with a litwick. The other teen was taller, having more defined muscles than the bluenette did, and had spiky dark red hair. His eyes were a glowing blue, like the flames on the very ghost type he was trying to catch, and his face was fairly attractive... Or it would be if he wasn't covered in burnt patches of skin held in place to the healthy patches by medical staples.

But what really drew Tomura's attention wasn't the other boy's appearance, or his success in capturing the candle pokemon, it was his partner. Staple-face was using a Marowak, an Alolan one. Where Sweetheart, who was watching from beside her master with equal interest, was a light sandy color this boy's Marowak was a dark brownish-purple not so different to the burns on his master with bone pattern markings along his back. And the reptile's bone club was tipped on both ends with blue fire.

"Wow..."

The other boy tensed, turning to stare at Tomura with shock before relaxing at the sight of the decay user and grinning cockily. "Hey there creep, you planning on talking to me or are you just gonna continue standing there like a dumbass?"

"What- Who the hell are you calling creep?! I'm not the one who looks like a half-baked scarecrow!" the paler teen sniped defensively, bristling at the obvious taunt despite his better judgement. "And my name's Tomura asshole!"

Said asshole in question held one hand over his heart dramatically and the other over his brow as he pretended to swoon "Oh! You wound me creep!"-"Stop calling me creep!"-"However will I go on after hearing such horrible insults from you." Putting an end to his dramatics the redhead shrugged "In all seriousness though, you want to battle? It's been a while since i've had one and even longer since it was a challenge. Who knows, maybe **you'll** actually last for 5 minutes."  

One of Tomura's blood red eyes twitched in anger. _'That arrogant son of a-'_ "I'm sure. I'm ready when you are staple-face."

Blue eyes sparkled with mirth as he laughed (And no, Tomura did not notice how deep and pleasant the sound was. Not at all.) at the nickname he'd been given. "Staple-face huh? Well, that's hardly inaccurate but it isn't my name. Call me Dabi creep."

"Only once you start using my damned name!"

 

\-----

 

Red eyes fluttered open as their owner woke. Tomura yawned and stretched like a cat, blearily noting the arm thrown over his waist and living furnace still sleeping tucked around him like a cat. The now 25 year old stared at the subject of his prior dream with fondness. 

For how much Dabi originally, and continues, to easily get on the decay users nerves on purpose Tomura wouldn't trade him for the world. Reaching up to carefully run fingers through his sleeping boyfriend's now black hair the shorter man sighs contently. At the sound, faint as it was, the burnt man's blue eyes peer open. "Morning Creep." he says before kissing him good morning.

Tomura snorts but returns the kiss. "Good morning to you too Staple-face."

The two's cuddling is broken up by a pair of skull wearing reptiles scurrying up to them to beg for breakfast, followed closely behind by a small mob made of the rest of their teams. "Yeah, yeah, we're up." The bluenette says as he rolls out of bed, pulling his long hair up into a bun as he moves to the kitchen. "Breakfast is coming, jeez." 

Dabi, who is in the middle of filling their pokemon's bowls with their respective foods calls from across the room "They're going to school today, right? Our brothers?" 

"Yep." the shorter replies, playing with the hem of the overly large and far too low collared shirt he was wearing that Dabi recognized as his own while he waited for their toast and rice to finish cooking. "You think they'll be in the same class?"

The raven, snorting as he handed his Zangoose and Tomura's Seviper their bowls at the same time on opposite sides of the table, mused "God I hope so. I would pay money to see them meet each other, or the inevitable fight that blonde friend of your brother's will pick with Shouto." 

Tomura hummed as he brought their breakfast over to the table, sitting between Precious (who was now a Krookidile) and Dabi's Salazzle with a cheeky grin on his scarred and chapped lips. "Who says we can't go see it? UA's pretty good at letting family members and alumni visit students. And we are both." Taking a bite of his egg on toast with a wide grin that tugged his staples something fierce the pyrokinetic chuckled. "Sounds like fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop! Dabi and Tomura have a plan to bug the UA students on their first day (specifically their baby brothers) which should happen soon!
> 
> Next chapter is Izuku and Katsuki's first day of school. Friends will be made, battles will be had, and pokemon teams will be shown off! Please give me suggestions for other peoples' teams. I beg of you! There are too many students and teachers to put this much detail into their teams by myself! Your suggestions will be much appreciated!


	3. First day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki and Izuku meet their new teachers and classmates. Aizawa gives everyone a surprise test! New friends are made!

"Kacchan!" the blonde in question groans but waits for the boy yelling for him "Morning Deku." He pauses when he catches sight of the greenette's Decidueye carrying a very pink egg in her wings as she follows after him. "Since when does Izumi have an egg?"

Izuku smiles "Ah! This morning actually. My dad sent it from Alola with the news that he's coming back soon."

Katsuki hums thoughtfully as they start walking towards the towering building that is their new school. He'd always been fond of and respected Mr. Midoriya, given how ridiculously strong he and his team were. His occasional burst of fire breathing to entertain them growing up didn't hurt either. The explosive boy still caught Ryou practicing those same tricks when he was trying to look cool or show off to someone. Not that he blames his Charizard, those displays were awesome.

"Judging by the color i'm guessing it's gonna be pink." Izuku shrugs and grins "Won't be the first pink pokemon on my team."

Fair.

The two pause at the door to their classroom, taking in the massive door and brunette girl trying to psyche herself into opening it. The pink and green spherical pokemon floating next to the girl causes the greenette to ask cheerfully "You have a hoppip on your team?! They're so cute! Where'd you meet them?" 

The brunette girl turns and beams upon spotting them, recognizing Katsuki from the entrance exam. "You made it!" she chirps to the blonde before setting her sights on his rival "And I got Kitten here as one of my starters! I haven't managed to evolve her or my other pokemon yet, but they're all really cool anyways." Katsuki groaned as the pair of sunshine children introduced themselves and continued to chat about their visible team members excitedly, entering the room with a muttered "I think I'm going to throw up." to the Scraggy he was carrying, who snickered in response. 

The redhead who sat near him turned to smile at Katsuki with shark-like teeth, the rockruff in his lap wearing a red bow over one ear that made her look very cute. "I'm Kirishima Eijirou, and this is Luna. Who's the pokemon in your arms, they look totally manly."

The explosive teen rolls his eyes at the way his scraggy preens at the compliment. "This is my Scraggy, Champ. He's easily the vainest member of my team for all that he's the only one yet to evolve fully." Champ in response glared up at his trainer before turning away from him with crossed arms and a huff, which pulled a laugh from Kirishima and the girl with dark hair and earphone jack earlobes that sat to the right of Katsuki and in front of the redhead. Earphone girl's noibat chirps at the sound of her master's laughter from the top of her head. 

"If you're all here to socialize then leave now, I'm here to train the best not a bunch of talentless children."

The room turned to look at the source, which was a cofagrigus that floated into the room. Before anyone could comment on the supposed talking ghost type it opened to reveal a tired looking man with long black hair wrapped in a yellow sleeping bag. Unzipping the bag and stepping out of his pokemon the jumpsuit wearing man drawled lazily as he dropped a pile of uniforms onto the teacher's desk "I'm your homeroom teacher Aizawa Shouta, and this is my partner Suna. Everyone come grab a uniform and put it on before joining me outside on the training grounds." And with his speech done he strolled out of the room, his cofagrigus trailing after him happily. 

Shrugging Izuku was the first to comply with his order, a calm "I guess we better do what he said." prompting the rest of his classmates to do the same.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was supposed to be more to this chapter, but I hit a blank. So please enjoy this chunk while I try to work out a decent assessment test with pokemon as an added variable without making it too confusing (and iron out a few of the students' teams a little more.) I hope you like this so far and don't have to wait too long for the rest. 
> 
> Thank you all for your input and suggestions, they really helped!


	4. The Students of 1A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of vignette's about the class and their teams. Still working out the final kinks in the chapter with Aizawa's test, so have some useful filler I came up with trying to solve that conundrum to make the wait just a bit easier.

Seat 1: Aoyama Yuuga

Yuuga's starter was a Staryu, which he named Etoile, which he'd gotten from his mother. He grew up with his mother, who was from the Kalos region in France, before moving to live with his paternal grandparents in Japan so he could go to UA for High school. He was given a second starter from his father in the form of a Chinchou, which he'd named Briller. His Grandmere had also gifted him a Mareep egg, since her Ampharos and Gogoat recently laid another one together, to try and get him interested in the family farm. It didn't work, but he loves Etincelle very much anyways.

Yuuga, like most aspiring battle trainers, spent his childhood from then on adventuring with his team. (Once he'd finally gotten a belt to shut off his quirk so it wouldn't hurt him.)  And it is on one of these many adventures that he meets and makes friends with an Illumise. She was easily the prettiest pokemon he'd ever come across besides his trio of starters, with her rare golden coloring in place of the typical violet and orange antenna and chest marking, and he'd quickly said as much to her. Flattered by his sincere compliments the firefly pokemon followed the blonde along the rest of his journey and back home, declaring herself the newest member of his team. Yuuga had no complaints about that, calling her Luciole. 

A couple years after his meeting Luciole, during a summer visit to his grandparents' house in Japan, the child learns to fish from his Ojii-chan. Aoyama-jiji was a master fisherman, as noted by his water type team - most of which were fish. Yuuga found himself liking his Ojii-chan's hobby a great deal after catching his first fish pokemon, a Finneon. The blonde child decided to keep the butterfly finned fish pokemon since it's so pretty, and a way to remember the fun he had with his Ojii-chan while he's back in France, naming her Scintillait. When he returned to his parents they were proud to see that Etoile and Briller had evolved while he was in Japan, now a Starmie and a Lanturn.

And this last summer with his parents, before he'd moved to study in Japan, Yuuga and his parents went on a vacation to Alola. There he and his team relaxed and enjoyed themselves in a tropical island paradise, soaking up the positive attention of the locals who'd found his team as exotic and beautiful as he found the local pokemon. It was after going for a swim with his pokemon in Brooklet Hill that the blonde teen found a tiny but adorable Morelull stowing away in his backpack. He seemed to like the blonde and his other pokemon well enough and so Yuuga kept him and named him Miroiter. By the end of their vacation all the battles they'd gotten there had Scintillait evolve into a Lumineon and Etincelle into a Flaaffy. 

As he now stood among his classmates, eagerly waiting to show them what he and his team are made of, Yuuga smiles widely. 

\-----

Seat 2: Ashido Mina

The pink girl's starter Goomy had come from her dad, whose Goodra was her best friend until she'd gotten her own pokemon. (She still loves the slug dragon though.) Her dad's Goodra is female, while Mina's Goomy is male. She names him Squishy. And from her mom she gets a west sea variant Shellos, whose pink coloring is much nicer than her mothers' eastern variants blue looks if you ask the acid producing girl. Her cute little slug girl is named Bubblegum after her coloring.

Mina caught her Alolan Grimer herself on her school's trip to teach them about how to catch wild pokemon. She was so proud of the way she caught her colorful poison type on the first try and refuses to accept any rude comments about her Ambrosia. The second great thing about this trip was that by the end of it Squishy had evolved into a Sliggoo.

Mina had Found her Tynamo when she pulled a plastic bag she'd noticed floating in the tiny pond in the park by her house out of it and found him trapped inside. The pink girl was worried when she saw the starving eel pokemon tired and still at the bottom of it and gingerly took him out, bringing him to her mom. After nursing the little eel, who she decided to call Unagi, back to health she tried to release him back into the pond only to have him follow her back home. Her mom had laughed "Looks like he'd prefer to stay with you sweetheart." and so kept him she did.

Mina's father loved to go spelunking, usually taking her along with him on his cave adventures. It was during one of these that she'd gotten the fossil that would become one of her pokemon, having found it completely by chance while breaking boulders along their trek for fun. The now almost teen had seen what her dad likes in the dark loving pokemon, but sticks to her preferred slimy team, who've made leaps and bounds in their training battling the sheer multitude of zubats she's encountered along the journey.

On the way up one of the mountains these caves are usually found she'd even encountered and caught a Slugma!

Her female Lileep is named Yuri (unsurprisingly) and her male Slugma is named Lava. Paired with her Gastrodon, Goodra, Muk, and Eelektross she and her party are ready to kick some ass in whatever kind of test Aizawa-sensei is planning to throw at them!

\-----

Seat 3: Asui Tsuyu

Tsuyu had gotten Kero and Gero, her Poliwag and Froakie, from her parents. 

Her Wooper, Mudkip, and Tympole however were found on frog pokemon hunts in the local ponds and rivers that she'd went on as a child. It was fighting the many non-frog water types on these journeys that her starters, and later her caught pokemon, evolved. Xolotl, Skipper, and Gama had made her team one of the strongest in her old middle school. It was probably that which made her main and only middle school friend, Habuko Mongoose, choose her as a rival in the first place.

It was during one of her trips following her friend/rival into the woods by their town, an adventure that quickly became standard for them, that she'd caught her Croagunk and named him Dart. Habuko had been searching for (and caught) her own preferred pokemon types - snakes and weasels/mongooses. This was how both teens' teams evolved by the time they'd tried out for their respective high schools, both succeeding.

Tsuyu is curious how her amphibious team will do in a battle against her new classmates.

\-----

Seat 4: Iida Tenya

Tenya had gotten his starter Skarmory and Gible from his parents. He was told to train them well as part of his studies and spent every day after school, once he'd finished his homework of course, doing just that until dinner. Then after dinner he'd studied ahead on both his academic and pokemon related information while his starters wound down or slept.

Sneasel, Pawniard, and Doduo were bought for him at his request - as they paired well with his quirk and current team - by his parents. He added them to his training schedule, occasionally sparring against Tensei's team for fun and experience. This was how his team evolved.

When Tensei, being as smart as he is, noted that without practical experience the younger speedster and his pokemon would never reach their full potential Tenya started going outside to train his team against wild pokemon. While on one of these trips he'd encountered a Scyther that gave him a surprising amount of trouble and, being the smart boy that he is, he decided to catch it and add its skill to his team. Giving it a metal coat he evolves the bug type into an even stronger opponent for his future rivals and adversaries as a hero and thus his team is perfected just in time for UA's entrance exams.

None of his team had nicknames until he took the UA entrance exam, his parents raising him to think of them as tools. His brother disagreed with this, which confused Tenya up until he saw how Midoriya and Aoyama, with their named teams, did so much better than everyone else's in the entrance exam and seemed happier overall. Tensei's team was the same as his classmates', with their nicknames and stronger bond to his brother driving them to be among the best in the pro-hero scene. It's after that epiphany that Tenya talks to his team and asks if they'd like names... after apologizing for never treating them like he should've and promising them to do better for them from now on. 

Skarmory became Skarlet, Garchomp became Chichibu (which is an alternate reading of the kanji used for the shark family, but also the name of an area of Japan AND one of the Princes of Japan. The spectacled teen really felt proud of himself for that one.), Weavile became Kamaitachi, Bisharp became Gawain, Dodrio became Swift, and Scizor became Diabolica (a reference to Idolomantis Diabolica, the devil's flower mantis).

Tenya and his team are ready for whatever their sensei will throw at them, together.

\-----

Seat 5: Uraraka Ochako

Ochako's starters were a Hoppip named Kitten and a Cottonee named Fluffy. Her mother's Whimsicott and father's Jumpluff were cute but Kitten and Fluffy, in their unevolved state, were the brunette's idea of the perfect partners. Her pokemon would evolve when they were ready.

Ochako didn't really like fighting, her team reflecting that. All of her team were either gifted to her, in the case of her starters, or were taken in by the brunette's kindness.

Audino took quick liking to Ochako after she helped the normal type pick berries for some baby pokemon it was caring for. The gravity quirked girl had made a habit of helping the pink and fluffy healer care for its fellow wild pokemon until they had evolved and set out on their own, save for one Igglybuff that had gotten attached to Ochako itself and declared himself part of her team upon evolving. Iggy wasn't the only pokemon that joined her that day, Melody (the Audino) staying with Ochako herself.

Her Drifloon was caught during a school field trip. Everyone who'd run into the ghost type let it go or straight up refused to battle it, because ghost types are creepy and villainous. Ochako liked the balloon pokemon though, he was cute. The happy look on its face when she asked him to battle and decided to keep him was worth all the jeers from her classmates.

And last but certainly not least was her Spritzee, Sakura. Ochako had caught her admiring her grandmother's flowers during a visit, the birdlike pokemon apparently making a habit of sniffing the lovely and fragrant blooms recently. Her grandma didn't like the fairy type, wanting to get rid of it, but the brunette loved her. The at the time middle school girl made quick work enchanting the pokemon with her sweet nature and cheap but nice perfume she'd bought with her allowance that summer.

She and her team may not be the toughest in her class, but they were gonna be the best rescue team some day. All they had to do was prove that to Aizawa-sensei today!

\-----

Seat 6: Ojiro Mashirao 

Mashirao's starter was a Tyrogue, the offspring of his mother's Hitmonlee and Father's Hitmonchan in fact. He'd evolved Dizzy, as he'd called her, into a Hitmontop by the time he'd caught his second pokemon. His new friend, Saru, was an Aipom he'd made friends with by accident when he decided to swing around the wooded area of his dojo after lessons with his tail.

He'd caught the rest of his team far more purposefully. His Shroomish Roo, Meditite named Nirvana, and Mienfoo called Shaolin were sought out and trained after elementary school in hopes of gathering the perfect fighting-type team for his dream of heroics. The three of them evolving into a Breloom, Medicham, and Mienshao just in his last year of middle school after years of training together with him in the dojo.

His Sawk, named Muppet of all things, was added to round out his team just before his entrance to UA. He'd bought the young fighting pokemon from a breeder in the US after much begging to his parents. 

The tail-quirked martial artist smiled as he stood with his classmates and team, eager to show everyone what he and his partners could do.

\-----

Seat 7: Kaminari Denki

You could say that Denki had a type. With the exception of his Blitzle, creatively named Blitz, the electric user had exclusively tiny and cutesy electric types.

His starter was a Pichu that he'd creatively named Chu-chan. Over his years of goofing around like any other boy his age he'd added Blitz, a Dedenne named T.V., an Emolga named Sugar, a Pachirisu named Sparky, and a Togedemaru named (oh so creatively) Sonic. 

Yeah, his name choices were kind of goofy. And most of his pokemon weren't even able to evolve at all, a fact a great deal of his classmates used to tease him over growing up. But the blonde loved them all anyway.

Now as Denki stood with Chu-chan on his shoulder, a Pikachu now, he smirked. If any of his classmates think his team are lame then they're gonna be in for a real shock.

\-----

Seat 8: Kirishima Eijirou

Eijirou started, like everyone else in his family, with a pair of rock types. He adored his rhyhorn Alabaster immediately, easily joining his mother and (mostly older) sisters in racing them. And when he wasn't bonding with his predominantly female family in their preferred pastime he was learning how to properly care for and train his roggenrola Bixbite as a contest pokemon with his father and older brother Akihiko. But while he was just as fond of both contests and racing as the rest of his family neither were what he wanted to do when he grew up.

Eijirou wanted to be a battle trainer and a hero.

His family understood, supporting their shy raven haired hero to be however they could. Akihiko took his younger brother to shows with him so he could meet breeders, getting some eggs from pokemon not native to their area or rare to help Eijirou perfect his team.

His rockruff Luna was a sweetheart, mostly preferring to be pampered and shown off rather than fight, but was still just as good a fighter as her fellow team members.

His mudbray Andalusite was bred from a pair of contest winning pokemon from a foreign breeder - a mudsdale and an infernape - so he knew the move close combat. He would have been expensive with his pedigree but Andalusite had a bit of an attitude problem, so he was often passed over for his less aggressive and stubborn siblings. Eijirou liked the feisty foal though, admiring his manly spirit. The breeder seemed too happy to be rid of their unsellable foal to someone if their dramatically discounted price for him was any indication, but the raven haired boy was fine with that. The mudbray was born to be a fighter, not a show horse.

Heliotrope was the last pokemon he'd gotten from a breeder, having been a gift from Akihiko for his birthday. The egg had hatched into a jolly little male larvitar that, much like Luna, loved to be carried everywhere. But unlike Luna, who was only a bit over 20 lbs, Heliotrope was nearly 160 lbs! Eijirou didn't mind though, he saw it as another way to train himself for being a hero.

The last member of his team, a female sandshrew he'd named Adventurine, was found while his family were visiting a beach. Eijirou saw her struggling in a pool of water while exploring a cave on the rockier side of the beach, having fallen in when she got a bit too curious about the fish pokemon inside. The hero in training thanked both his now pupitar for strengthening his muscles and his now mudsdale for helping pull the both of them out of the surprisingly deep pool of seawater. Adventurine was, as her name suggests, a very adventurous girl - having drug her new master and teammates on countless adventures over the years.

Now, with all of his team save Luna fully evolved, Eijirou was eager to see the one Aizawa-sensei had in store for them.

\-----

Seat 9: Kouda Koji

Most kids would be a tad disappointed to get a rattata or patrat as their starter, but not Koji. The soft spoken and shy boy started with both, often teased for that by his peers on top of the teasing they already did for his usual silence and the rocky appearance he'd inherited from his mother. But he didn't let it bother him much, after all he could do something most only dreamed of; his quirk let him speak to and understand pokemon.

His rattata Joey was bold and brave in a way he'd envied, often pulling them on adventures or emboldening him just with his presence. His patrat Timon however was respectful and cautious, usually reminding Joey to take Koji's feelings into consideration or reeling him back in when he gets a little to prideful and sure of himself and ends up biting off more than he can chew.

His next pokemon were a good pair as well. While on a school trip to catch pokemon the pokemon speaker had wandered off due to a mixture of his shy nature and Joey's enthusiasm to battle and prove himself, and shortly into his jaunt through the fenced off wooded area Koji had found a zigzagoon with its head caught in the chain-link fence. The raccoon pokemon looked tired and was crying as its friend, a sentret, tried to free her. It wasn't going well... Every time the male ring-tailed pokemon tried to pull her out the loop of fencing around her neck only tightened more, choking her. 

Koji didn't blame the sentret for crying, he was tearing up just stumbling upon this. He couldn't just leave them like that! So he approached them and offered to help, finding the points in the fence that were causing the most trouble and having Joey and Timon bite through them until finally the zigzagoon was free! One potion, a drink of water, and a sharing of lunch later and the shy boy had two new friends going home with him.

Shortly after Bandit and Trixie joined his team Koji added a pidgey he'd found in the park, having carried it to the nearest Pokemon Center since the bird was both unconscious and had a broken wing. He and his normal type team stayed there with the frightened pidgey for the entire week he was there healing, talking to him and bringing him treats to lift his spirits until he could go free again... The pidgey didn't fly off though once its wing was healed, he fluttered around excitedly for a bit before landing on the pokemon speaker's rock-like head and declaring that he was his trainer now. Pidge was a welcome addition to the team, getting along with Joey like a house on fire due to their similar attitudes.

And last but not least, after having evolved all of his team to their next forms, came Justine. She was a bidoof that Koji had seen one of his classmates catch, trade with all his friends to update all their pokedexes, and then released. She had liked the boy who caught her, running straight back to him and cuddling his leg only to get kicked by him in return. 

That was one of the only times Koji's ever raised his voice at a classmate, or anyone for that matter, but it was something he's never once regretted nor had they ever forgotten. See, contrary to popular belief Koji was not a pushover, nor was he a weak trainer, the poke-voiced boy and his team may choose not to battle others unless necessary but they were far from weak. And the normal type trainer and his so called "loser pokemon" wiped to floor with that cruel and sad excuse for a trainer, in front of quite a large number of their schoolmates and teachers no less - who had been drawn to the commotion when Koji first yelled and challenged his classmate.

Justine followed home her new trainer and friends as her old one looked on in a sort of stunned silence. From that day forward no one bothered Koji over his team, he'd proven that they could be a force to be reckoned with when they wanted to and no one wanted to be known as "the trainer who lost to a normal type loser".

Standing among his new classmates in UA Koji smiled and scratched Justine, now a bibarel, under the chin. He and his team were ready to show them just how tough normal types could be. 

\-----

Seat 10: Satou Rikidou 

starter swirlix (Bonbon)

starter vanillite (Gelato)

miltank (Whitney)

cherubi (Sakura)

bounsweet (Mangosteen)

farfetchd (Drake)

\-----

Seat 11: Shouji Mezou

starter machop (Fortinbras)

deino (Hydra)

tentacool (Drymonema)

binacle (Pollicipes)

girafarig (Palindrome)

tauros (Ferdinand)

\-----

Seat 12: Jirou Kyouka

starter whismur (Crescendo)

noibat (Complextro)

baile style oricorio (Melody)

skitty (Dolce)

lapras (Harmony)

popplio (Arietta)

\-----

Seat 13: Sero Hanta

Hanta was used to people thinking he's weird. His starter pokemon were joltik and a spinarak, which he'd named Static and Silk respectively, and he'd loved them from day one. He wasn't completely sure why exactly, but the raven had always loved spider pokemon. It wasn't the fact that their web spinning was similar to his quirk, though that did help, he just - for some strange reason - thought that they were cute.

His peers disagreed, obviously, so he spent much of his childhood alone. But that's fine by him, he wouldn't want to be friends with someone too chicken to live with his choice of pokemon anyway.

The aspiring hero had gotten a bellsprout, a remoraid, and a tangela as gifts from his grandparents over the years. All of them not so subtly trying to expand his taste for pokemon to more than just spiders or, in his grandma's case with the fish pokemon, getting him into the family business with pokemon aquariums. While the tape quirked boy did take up a bit of learning the aquarium trade, to keep Calypso happy, he kept on course with his training for heroics. Fairylight and Nepenthes (his tangela and bellsprout respectively) alongside Calypso made perfect additions to his team for battling, rounding out his typings a bit to prevent some of his weaker match ups before.

After buying himself a dewpider egg from an online breeder from alola his team was perfected, spending all of their time from late elementary school to middle school graduation battling his classmates or training with them to prepare for UA. Standing in his class, having gotten in to his dream hero school, Hanta wore a toothy grin. Even with his fully evolved team on display the group of teens he'd hit it off with still seemed to like him, all of them looking just as proud of their teams as he was of his own.

 

He had a good feeling about this class.

\-----

Seat 14: Tokoyami Fumikage

It was very clear to any that knew him that Fumikage was a bird person. Understandable given the fact that he was born with a head like a raptor's, covered in solid black plumage that spiked up in the back. This was a side effect of his mother's avian quirk bleeding into his father's shadow manipulation one, his mother resembled a harpy eagle in her head, taloned limbs, and the wings protruding from her shoulder blades but had brilliantly colorful plumage like a parrot. Fumikage's black feathers and mostly human appearance were all from his father.

Another thing he'd gotten from his father was his Murkrow Yami, which he'd gotten at the same time as the Hoothoot his mother had given him named Nocturne. The pair of bird pokemon had been the raven boy's only friends growing up, given his bird head and occult obsession creeping out his peers. But Nocturne, Yami, and Dark Shadow were all the friends he needed, so the boy was hardly unhappy with that.

And after adding some bird pokemon he'd caught during class trips - a starly named Monty, a fletchling named Ember, and a Pidove named Umbra - the boy found the final member of his team by chance. He'd been lounging with his team in the shade on one of his elementary school's field trips, keeping to himself and his birds as he usually did, when one of his classmates nearby finally found a fossil. The brunette boy had been excited up until he saw which kind it was and tossed it carelessly behind him, hitting Fumikage in the head and getting scolded by both the teacher and a very incensed Noctowl and Unfezant duo. 

While his two female pokemon screeched at his would-be assaulter the shadow-quirked boy inspected the supposed "lame" fossil his classmate had hit him with. It was a chunk of rock with a single fossilized spear-like feather in it. A plume fossil huh? That actually sounds pretty cool.

And sure enough the archen he'd gotten from it was a great addition to his party, even if Archie wasn't **really** a bird he fit right in with them. 

Now Fumikage stood in UA, training to be a hero with his fully evolved team. Maybe he'd even make a human friend while he's here. 

\----- 

Seat 15: Todoroki Shouto

Shouto had a lot of pressure on him to be the best. He didn't really get much of a say in his team or training or just his life in general being Endeavor's perfect chosen tool to beat All Might. Like every member of the Todoroki household he was given a starter vulpix suited to match his quirk, only thanks to his Half Hot - Half Cold Shouto got two vulpix. The only thing he really had control over was naming his pokemon and how he treated them in his free time, so the icyhot boy gained the only semblance of freedom he could by playing with and pampering the very pokemon his old man expected him to treat like tools.

He didn't like the feeling much personally, why would he inflict that same pain on his only friends in this hellhole?

Shouto's alolan vulpix was named Koru while his other fire type one was named Mosu. The sheer look of exasperation on the #2 hero's face when he heard those names, combined with how his mother giggled over them back when she was still around only fueled him into keeping up that naming scheme.

The old bastard got him a flareon and glaceon? Name the fire type Hinote and the ice type Hyoketsu. 

He gets a piplup and torchic for his birthday with a not so subtle note that they're the last and only pokemon he's getting so he better be prepared to use them? The chicken's named Hidori and the penguin's named Yukidori. Despite not having spent much time with his eldest brother, what with Enji kicking him out after an abysmal training session that Touya had tried to take in his place, Shouto knows the pyrokinetic would've approved. I mean, the redhead did name his shiny vulpix Byakko just for the joke that would be when he evolved into a ninetails and gained silvery white fur...

God Shouto misses Touya. His eldest brother was the only one of his siblings that could really understand just how awful Endeavor's training was, and was the one of them that mom had been the most terrified of for looking like the old bastard next to Shouto himself. The bicolored boy can count the number of times he remembers spending with the redhead on one hand but that's more than he's spent with Natsuo, and one of the things he remembers is how it was Touya who stopped mom when she burned him and treated his eye.

He wonders what Touya's doing now... Even as he's standing among his classmates with his fully evolved team all he can think about is how he'd give this up if he could just go back to the rare moments of fun and safety he'd felt with his eldest sibling. The pressure on him to be his father's perfect creation gets ever more unbearable with every year without him and he's certain that soon he just won't be able take it anymore...

 

\-----

Seat 16: Hagakure Tooru

Tooru's starter, much like her parents', was a kecleon. The chameleon pokemon was just too perfect a choice for a family of people gifted with the ability to go unseen and the invisible girl loved to play games of extreme hide and seek with her partner in crime; Akiko. Her purple and green friend was the only one to find her consistently, even her parents and their own green and yellow kecleon having trouble tracking her down when she wants to go unseen. It led to a lot of pranks on their part over the years.

The pair's pranking habits only growing worse when they added a bunch of playful ghost types to their team.

A shuppet and frillish duo, both female, joined them after catching them mid prank on their classmates' meaner members. The ghosts were more than happy to join in, having been planning something similar for the same bully after he'd attacked one of their friends and left him unconscious after the battle because he wasn't worth catching. Tooru liked the tiny ghost they'd led her too though, the mimikyu was cute.

Color her classmates surprised when bubbly and sweet Tooru introduces her three new pokemon to the class the next day. A shuppet named Morgana, a frillish named Kurage, and a mimikyu named Maneru. The invisible girl's peer's surprise only grew with every year because her team only grew all the stranger.

Tooru had nearly scared her parents to death when the sand castle she had been playing with on a visit to the beach turned out to be alive. They soon adapted to the little sandygast their daughter had taken home with her in a bucket that day, having realized that their daughter's gift with ghost pokemon had drawn it in the same way her other pokemon were. Their baby loved little Shiro just as much as she did her mismagius, jellicent, and mimikyu - even after he evolved into a palossand big enough to hide inside - so they let them be. So long as their daughter was happy they could live with a few ghost pokemon in the house.

It was their same understanding of their daughter's love for ghost pokemon that led to her middle school graduation present. Tooru had squealed with joy when she opened the pokeball her mother had handed to her and seen her new team member. The honedge was a regal and very much appreciated addition to her party, having been pulled into a hug by the invisible heroine in training quickly to its pleasant surprise, as she chattered to them in the same excited manner her classmates did their cutesy normal and fairy types.

As she stood among her classmates, Akiko next to her, the invisible girl wore a smirk that none of them could see. She was going to sent Excalibur first, just to see their reactions to the sword pokemon. She just new they were going to be great!   

\-----

Seat 17: Bakugou Katsuki 

You know his story so here's his team and their names

Starter: Charizard (Ryou)

starter: Infernape (Natsumi)

starter: Typhlosion (Honey)

Arcanine (Apex)

Rapidash (Majesty)

Scraggy (Champ)

\-----

Seat 18: Midoriya Izuku

We'll be skipping him and his team for obvious reasons.

\-----

Seat 19: Mineta Minoru

I'm not writing a blurb for him so here's the layout of his team. See if you can spot the theme here ;)

starter: Garbodor

Muk

Gothorita

Klinklang

Klefki

Luvdisc

\-----

Seat 20: Yaoyorozu Momo

Momo's heritage played a big part in shaping not only herself, but her team. Her father's family all had Ditto as their starters, her mothers family meanwhile were one of the few on this earth that bred and raised the Togepi line. Momo started with both. 

Tama-chan and Trix were her two best and only friends in the Yaoyorozu Manor growing up. It wasn't until her other pokemon were given to her as birthday gifts each year until she had a full team that the child had more than them to play with.

First was her Munchlax, Teddy. He loved to snack and eat delicious meals just as much as Momo did. 

Next year was her Cleffa, Stella. Stella liked to sing and play the most of all her pokemon, pulling her Togepi on adventures and games of hide and seek through the mansion that always brightened up the raven's day when she was feeling particularly bored.

And the year after that she'd added a second best friend to Teddy, mirroring Stella and Tama's friendship, in the form of her Happiny; Tranquility. Tranquility, when she wasn't joining the Munchlax and their trainer in snack runs, was often curled up on his stomach napping with him. That sight only grew more adorable when the pair had evolved, Momo even joining the Chansey, and later Blissey, in sleeping on the Snorlax's massive round belly on occasion.

Last of her birthday gifted pokemon was a man made pokemon called Type:Null. Her parents had gotten it for her because of how rare and expensive it was, but Momo loved it most for its calm and protective nature. Gadget was always at her side, ensuring her safety and keeping her company. While Trix would be off playing the most expert game of hide and seek ever with Stella and Tama, evolving into a Clefairy and Togetic and later on a Clefable and Togekiss, or Teddy and Tranquility would often snack or nap together on their own Gadget never strayed from their trainer's side.

Even now as she stood among her classmates Gadget was standing next to her, though these days they were a Silvally. Momo was looking forward to seeing what her peers and their teams were capable off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is taking forever!
> 
> I know I didn't finish writing the blurbs about Shouji, Jirou, and Satou (the only 3 of the unwritten ones i'd planned on doing) but I'm stumped and this is taking too long to finish. I promise to get to them later, but I really really want to move on to the actual test. Gave the names of everyone's pokemon and little blurbs about them. (Yes, there are a lot of references and jokes in there. Feel free to find them all!)
> 
> Next chapter will be the Quirk and Team Assessment Test. 
> 
> Hope you liked this!

**Author's Note:**

> I recently started playing my pokemon again and this popped in my head. I kept debating what pokemon each charater would have on their team and what type of trainer they would be, how pokemon would effect the field of heroics, ect. until I just went "Screw it, I have to write this!"
> 
> So enjoy my very self-indulgent crossover.


End file.
